The modem automobile consumer is often intrigued and impressed by various functional features and styling designs that have little to do with automobile performance, and more to do with the overall look and style of the automobile. Extra features added to automobiles may incline a consumer to purchase one automobile over another. To this end, automobile manufacturers consider extra automobile features to be advantageous, and headlamp manufacturers continually try to improve the stylization and functional features offered with headlamps and tail lamps. Accordingly, it is advantageous to provide unique and impressive features for headlamps, which may attract the interest of consumers and draw attention to the stylization of the vehicle.
This invention relates to a variable progressive beam headlamp, where the headlamp projects a continuously variable radial arc of light. The ability to vary the radial arc of light emitted from the headlamps is intended as an extra automobile feature in order to interest prospective customers. The mechanism to vary the radial arc of projected light may be operated by a human operator, or may be operated by a computer controller, in order to lend extra style and functionality to the headlamp, and therefore to the automobile. Such an extra feature may influence the customer""s buying decision.
Additionally, a variable progressive beam headlamp may offer added functionality to the headlamp assembly. The ability to vary the amount of light reflected out of the headlamp assembly may provide useful features. For example, radial variability in emitted light may offer advantages for integrating xe2x80x9chigh beamxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clow beamxe2x80x9d functionality into a single headlamp assembly. Also, the ability to project emitted light onto selective areas of a surface may be improved, reducing unwanted or uncontrolled light emissions from the headlamp assembly.
A variable beam headlamp comprises a housing and a support structure attached to the housing. A lamp is positioned within the housing. Attached therein to the support structure are a first lamp shield and a second lamp shield. The first lamp shield and the second lamp shield are partially cylindrical, with a portion of each of the lamp shields having a greater cylindrical arc. The first lamp shield and the second lamp shield are positioned in the housing so as to surround the lamp. An actuator is attached to the support structure, and is in communication with both the first lamp shield and the second lamp shield, such that the actuator may operate to rotate the first lamp shield and the second lamp shield about the lamp. In this way, the radial arc of illumination projected from the headlamp is variable. The actuator is capable of operating on the first lamp shield and the second lamp shield to move about the lamp in small increments, thus appearing that the radial arc of illumination projected from the headlamp is continuously variable between a first position and a second position.
The actuator may be comprised of an electric motor which is operable to rotate an electric motor shaft. The actuator may further comprise a first drive gear, attached to the motor drive shaft, a second drive gear, in communication with the first drive gear, and a first fan gear and second fan gear, in communication with the first drive gear and the second drive gear, respectively. The first fan gear is attached to the first lamp shield, and the second fan gear is attached to the second lamp shield, such that rotation of the motor drive shaft ultimately results in rotation of the first lamp shield and the second lamp shield about the lamp.
A decorative cap may be attached to the support structure, to shield the support structure and associated components from view.
A headlamp control system is operable on the actuator, so that the headlamp control system may act to rotate the first lamp shield and the second lamp shield about the lamp. The headlamp control system controls the amount of rotation of the first lamp shield and the second lamp shield about the lamp, and prevents over rotation. The headlamp control system may be operated under human control, using a switch, or may be controlled by the vehicle""s computer system.